Cordy, Will, and a Bottle of Rum
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Cordelia Meris gets a heck of a lot more than she and Teddy bargained for, when she spends the summer with her favourite uncle and his crew of notorious pirates she considers family. My 1st POTC fic, please R&R! Chapter 2 coming VERY soon!


A/N: Well, this is of course my first POTC fic, and I really hope you guys like it. It's set after the first movie, but seeing as the second movie isn't out yet, I don't know if it's before or after that. This story could go on for a while, so depending on when the second movie comes out, I'll let you know when this story takes place. Unfortunately this story will not last very long if it does not get reviews so if you like it, review it, recommend it, and then get other people to review it. Lolz. Thanx a bunch!

~FallenAngelOfInnocence

Cordelia Meris

            " Cordelia!" 

            " Coming!" 

            Cordelia bounded down the stairs and past her mother so quickly she nearly knocked her over. 

            " Calm down!" Said Emily sharply as she fought to hold back a smile. Cordelia was hopping around the small kitchen trying to pull on her other boot. When she finally had it (" Stupid, ruddy old thing!") she tied it quickly and then the other and then ran past Emily once more and up the stairs again. 

            She ran into her tiny little room and grabbed her rucksack from the floor. She danced happily over to the old cracked mirror that hung on the wall above her three-drawer dresser. She had thrown on an old tattered black blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black undershirt and a long olive green skirt with, of course, her lucky black boots. She quickly grabbed her brush and elastic and pulled her long raven hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way. She straightened the golden chain around her neck. Hanging from it was a golden talisman shaped somewhat like a spider's web, and in the center was placed a pearl. A black pearl. Her uncle had given it to her when she had turned thirteen and she had rarely ever taken it off since. The long chain hung down from her neck and disappeared into the top of her undershirt. " All set." She smiled at her reflection. She spun around, snatched up her rucksack, grabbed her teddy from the bed and bounded back down to the kitchen where Emily sat at the table waiting. She stuffed the teddy into her rucksack and set it down by the door. She looked up then and noticed that Emily was smiling. " What?" she asked suspiciously. She looked down her front. There were no stains that she could see and nothing was 'hanging out' that shouldn't. She looked back up at Emily who was still smiling. Emily nodded her head slightly towards the door. Cordelia looked at it and then back at her mother, her navy eyes alight. Emily winked and Cordelia was out the front door in a flash. She blinked continuously as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sunlight. She ran down the front walkway and across the street to the boardwalk. She stopped and turned to her left, shielding her eyes with her hand. She looked down as far as she could see and her slim face broke into a wide grin and she took off running down the pier. 

            Walking in her general direction, in a rather crooked line, his arms waving about as he strutted along the docks, was a man wearing a long black coat over black pants, boots, and a white shirt. He wore a pistol and a sword on the belt at his waist and on his head was a three cornered black hat over a faded red bandana that covered the top of his dark hair. His goatee was done in two braids and there were beads throughout his dredlocked hair. 

            He smiled and opened his arms wide as he spotted the young girl running full speed toward him. " Cordy!" He called when she got closer. She reached him and threw her arms around his tanned neck causing him to stagger a bit and nearly fall over. 

            " Uncle Jack!" 

            " Hallo, love!" He said when he regained his balance. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame and hugged her tightly to him. 

            " I missed you!" She said happily, unable to contain her obvious joy. 

            " I missed you too, Cordy. How's Mum?" 

            " She's wonderful. Are we leaving soon?" She asked excitedly. 

            He pulled back from her and placed his hands on his shoulders. " Now, now. I want to say hello to your dear old mum before I steal you away for the summer." 

            " Then can we go?" Asked Cordelia anxiously. He laughed. 

            " Yes, love, then we can go." 

            " Yes!" 

            She dragged him back to the house, clutching his coat tightly in her hand and running as fast as his acts of protest would allow. 

            When they _finally _reached the door to the small house, she threw it open, never once letting her grip on his coat falter. When she pulled him inside, Emily was seated at the small wooden table staring sternly at Jack. 

            He gave a charming grin, but Cordelia could have sworn he looked nervous. She tried to hold back her smile. Uncle Jack had always been a little scared of Mum. " Hallo, Emily!" He said cheerfully. 

            She continued to look hard at him. " I'm letting her go with you for the whole summer, and I had better get her back in one piece, Sparrow." 

            " Oh, come off it, Em!" 

            " Emily." 

            He swallowed. " E-Emily, very well," he said, trying to keep his smile in place. 

            Cordelia thought she was going to die soon if she had to hold in her laughter any longer. 

            " She'll be fine."

            " Jack Sparrow," Emily got to her feet and Cordelia had to let go of Jack's coat so she could cover her mouth as he took a step back from the advancing woman. " You are the most notorious pirate that ever sailed the Caribbean."

            " Ah, thank you, love-"

            " –And your crew is no better." She interrupted. Jack swallowed again and took another step back so that he stood on the threshold. " She is only fifteen years old-"

            " I'll be sixteen in two weeks-"

            " –Fifteen years old," Emily repeated. Cordelia stuck out her tongue at her. Emily ignored it. " You had best keep an eye on your crew, Sparrow," she took another step toward him that made him jump, " or you'll have me to deal with." She stared him down with her narrowed hazel eyes. 

            Jack somehow managed a shaky smile. " Nothing will happen," he said quickly, eager to escape before Emily unleashed her wrath upon him. " I promise." 

            " _Now _can-we-go?" Asked Cordelia loudly, eager to leave as well. 

            Emily stepped back from Jack (Cordelia giggled as she noticed his shoulders drop quite a bit with relief) and smiled at Cordelia. " You have fun sweetie." She pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

            " Bye, Mum," said Cordelia. 

            " G'Bye, love." Emily continued to smile. " I'll see you in a couple of months."

            " Bye." Cordelia gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed her rucksack off the floor and joined Jack outside, Emily following behind them. 

            She stood on the front step and watched her youngest child and only daughter and Jack Sparrow walk off down the pier to his ship. 

            The Black Pearl sat at the very end of the docks, moving rhythmically with the waves that lapped against her sides. The bright sunlight shone down on her, lighting her up like she hadn't been in many years. The majestic ship looked intimidating with its size and the surrounding boats seemed as good as toys, without a hope. 

            Cordelia and her favourite uncle walked towards the Black Pearl, arms linked, breathing returned to normal. She squinted against the sunlight as she looked up at his tanned face. He saw her looking at him and gave her a confused look. 

            " What?"

            " Are you afraid of Mum?" 

            The look of confusion left his face as quickly as it had appeared. " N-no," he said, seeming as though he was trying to make the answer sound obvious. " Why would I be afraid of your dear old Mum?" 

            She gave him a look that quite plainly said she was not convinced. 

            " Should I be?" He asked quickly, throwing a glance over his shoulder towards the small house where Emily still stood on the doorstep. 

            Cordelia smiled. " No. But are you, seriously?"

            Jack looked at her and opened his mouth to speak and then seeing the look on her face stopped. He sighed and placed his arm around her slight shoulders.

            " Cordy, my dear," he said quite seriously as they reached the immense ship, " that woman can do things with a fork that would make even the bravest man cry for his own mum." 

            Cordy burst out laughing.      

A/N: I know it was really short and I'm really, really sorry! I promise the next one will be longer and I'll get it up here as soon as I can, and I know I say that a lot, but I mean it. And the more reviews I get, the faster I post. :D So please turn your attention to that incredible little periwinkle blue button entitled 'Go'. 


End file.
